


So Called Dark Saviour

by Cornholio4



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A one shot by an open minded Cap fanboy who is sick of all the Cap hate on this site, Dark Tony Stark, Evil Tony Stark, Extreme ooc Tony stark, F/M, I wrote this to vent after reading a Dark Tony story, Most of the cast have small roles at best, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Oneshot, Team Captain America, That is not a good thing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, and nothing against anyone who doesn’t like Steve even if I don’t agree, but Team Iron Man may want to stay away, nothing against Team Iron Man fans though, this is pure crack not to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154033/chapters/33181578 and Inevitable by Annie_Walker.Tony has gone crazy and decides he has to take over the World. What happens after Team Cap has to take him down?





	So Called Dark Saviour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927206) by [Annie_Walker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Walker/pseuds/Annie_Walker). 
  * Inspired by [But Wait, There's More [Prop-Tony Tropes]!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154033) by [Gibbs_yeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbs_yeah/pseuds/Gibbs_yeah). 



> First off let me say I am a Team Cap fanboy who understands where Team Iron Man is coming from. I don’t want to see any arguments in the comments so Team Iron Man fans please stay away unless you want to be open minded. I had a statement about all this in my If We could Turn Back Time story so go to that for the full one. Basically I understand how frustrating it is for being on one team and have stans from the other team come to your story to start arguments. Don’t comment if your reading on another team story unless you want to be open minded and again full statement on that story.
> 
> Credit to Gibbs_Yeah whose chapter gave me this idea.
> 
> There are a bunch of Team Iron Man stories where Tony becomes dark and evil and apparently takes goers the Earth thanks to the events of Civil War (and yet we are still supposed to root for him?) but I never read any of them.
> 
> Though my main inspiration for writing that is the latest chapter of Inevitable by Annie_Walker and this is basically therapeutic carthricism for me.

It seemed like any other day, people were going about their normal business until suddenly they saw what seemed like hundreds of Iron Man armors patrolling the sky. Then they began going after enhanced individuals that had signed the Sokovia Accords.

 

Then more began attacking government buildings around the world. Finally there was a messaged broadcast through every news network and internet connection throughout the world showing Tony Stark in person:

 

“ **It’s me Tony Stark; I have had to go through a lot in the past few years and tried to make everything better. Supporting the Sokovia Accords and all that but it’s not enough. I consider myself a visionary and a futurist and i have decided the world cannot with how it is at the moment, there needs to be a leader to guide us all, I think that the leader should be me. I am calling for all enhanced individuals to join in my new worldwide Avengers Army, I am sorry but membership will be mandatory. I am calling for all governments in the world to surrender control to me within 24 hours, its best that you comply because resistance really is futile. Sorry for the clichéd.** ”

 

Everyone thought this could be a prank but when the Iron Legion robots retaliated against all resistance, everyone realized it was no joke. All the militaries and police officers proceeded to attack the robots and the enhanced individuals fought back against the attempted kidnappers.

 

Well known street level heroes such as Spider-Man, Luke Cage and Iron Fist were seen fighting back against the robots.

 

Peter Parker who was Spider-Man got caught by the robots who seemed especially interested in trying to drag him to the Avengers Facility but he managed to get free and decided to sneak around to see if he could find and try and talk some sense into Mr Stark.

 

He managed to find a room which had stored Captain America’s shield; he picked it up and then jumped out the window when he saw Iron Legion robots coming after him

 

He looked up and saw War Machine there who looked kind of different, he looked like he was about to attack when the faceplate went up to reveal Colonel James Rhodes.

 

“Easy there kid, nice to meet you again but I wish the circumstances were far different.....” Rhodes muttered with great sorrow, it was Tony being drunk at his birthday party in full armor times a billion worst.

 

“Nice to formally meet you Colonel Rhodes but aren’t you afraid Mr Stark will force you to fight for him?” Peter asked shaking Rhodes’ armored hands.

 

“Don’t worry about it, this War Machine armor is one he created specifically to counteract any of his other armors and built with a record that is programmed to reject him or any of his protocols and answer only to me. He built it just in case he ever went too far and I needed to bring him down, I hoped beyond hope that I never needed to use it.” Rhodes explained his voice still of sorrow.

 

Then they saw the Vision and around him was Steve Rogers or Captain America, James ‘Bucky’ Barnes the White Wolf, King T’Challa the Black Panther, Scott Lang or Ant Man, Hope Van Dyne the Wasp, Natasha Romanoff the Black Widow, Thor, Bruce Banner as the Hulk, Wanda Maximoff and Sam Wilson the Falcon.

 

“My apologies but Mr Stark neutralized me with a virus that took hours for me to overcome and I searched the world for more allies.” The Vision told them apologetically.

 

Rhodes and Steve walked up to eachother straight faced but Rhodes offered a hand shake which he accepted and then grew into a manly hug. Peter then nervously walked up to Steve and he smiled at him saying “hey Spider-Man, big fan!”

 

Peter practically squealed as he passed the shield to Steve, Steve then faced the nearest entrance and yelled out “Avengers Assemble!”

 

They charged in and began fighting the Iron Legion, soon enough Tony showed in his latest armor to engage in the fight himself. He went to Bucky with intent to kill. Steve was shielding him while Scott and Hope were on the offensive against Tony.

“So you decided to join the fight against me Ms Hope?” Tony asked in a dark smirk.

 

“What can I say, I am a Pym and we are pretty much have it in our genetics to hate Starks.” Hope snarked at him, they continued the fight which was basically a diversion. T’Challa was going to the main central computer and he would be inputting a virus into Tony’s computer to give control to his sister Shuri so he can shut them all down.

 

“Capsicle, you and your turncoats will pay for defying the world order and you Underoos; I wanted you to be my knight.....” Tony snarled looking around at Steve and Peter in particular. Then Shuri finished with hacking into the systems and then all the Iron legion around the world shut down.

 

Tony looked around and saw in horror his robots had shut down and so did his armor. Steve then tore his helmet off and everyone was surrounding him. Tony began ranting as Hulk casually walked up to him and flicked his finger at Tony’s head knocking him out.

 

Soon authorities then went into to see the Avengers around the defeated Tony Stark.

 

*PB*

 

The aftermath was huge, Pepper the pregnant fiancé of Tony took over Stark Industries and was working aimlessly to sponsor all the clean ups of this attack by Tony as well as helping those who had been affected.

 

The Avengers who had been fugitives surrendered themselves to the United Nations and allowed themselves to work with them and discuss concerns with the Accords with them. They wanted to make reparations for their earlier actions before and just after the Accords were signed.

 

Tony was sent to a special cell cut from his technology; apparently he went mad due to a glitch in several armors he was making that was exasperating several issues he had already had. It seemed like he finally allowed his dark side to win.

 

He was being evaluated and waiting for the day to see trial.

 

Tony’s name was mud to the entire world and everyone saw the Avengers having saved the world from ‘the Iron Maniac’, Steve when he was not meeting with the UN and discussing the Accords or his reparations was taking interviews with everyone who wanted to see Captain America.

 

He was pretty much wishing the best for anyone affected and pleaded with the entire world that any ill they may feel against Tony now may be justified and valid, to still remember him for the man he sued to be and the good he did. He then encouraged everyone to support Pepper Potts and her efforts.

 

Steve was outside Tony’s cell in his latest visit, there had been visits from Pepper and Rhodey before who told them that they are making sure he got the helped he needed. Bucky personally came to personally apologize for his parents’ murder.

 

Steve told him “Tony, despite our differences I did and still do consider you a friend. I am sorry for our disagreements about the Accords, I am sorry about our differences, I am sorry how I handled our disagreements and i am sorry I could not help you.”

 

“Just go away Capsicle, you’re the world’s favorite hero now and I’m the villain.” Tony snarled and Steve left with his head down.

 

He went back to the Facility to see the Avengers were hanging out, people had their trust in them again but still wary of any damage and now the possibility one of them could go rogue.

 

They had been meeting up to discuss possible future adventures and to try and cope with what happened together. Scott had tried to lighten the mood by having a photo of Tony as Iron Man and a newspaper of him in his cell. “May we remember him as you and not as you.” Scott had said pointing to the photo and then to the paper.

 

Apparently he was inspired by a ‘Hunt the Truth’ trailer of Halo 5 from YouTube that he had seen while looking at old game trailers. People were silent and glaring at him and Scott realized it didn’t seem funny to them.

 

Steve noticed Peter was being comforted by Shuri (who had been visiting herself and bonded with Peter over their love of science) as he was looking at a toy Iron Man mask. Spider-Man was now seen as an official Avenger by the entire world but he was basically just a reserve one who was coming here to be trained. This had to be sorted out by his Aunt May.

 

“I wore this when I saw him in person at the Stark Expo; besides my Uncle Ben he was my second biggest influence in me wanting to become Spider-Man. I guess you either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become an evil bad guy, I heard that saying in a movie and I don’t know if I got it right...” Peter muttered but Steve put a hand on his shoulder.

 

Shuri then smiled at him and told him that he now had an entire group of superheroes to help him get through this and to always remember the Tony Stark that was a flawed hero and not the villain that he was turned into by circumstances beyond his control.

 

Peter and Shuri then found themselves sharing a kiss, “Congratulations Peter, thanks to Wakandan traditions you are now married to my sister. I expect you move to Wakanda to begin your new life as a prince consort.” T’Challa told Peter and he looked shocked and about to faint.

 

T’Challa then bursted into laughter saying he could not believe he fell for that and then everyone else shared a laugh at this as well. Hopefully they will be able to get through this.


End file.
